Gastrointestinal (GI) motility plays an important role in the health and well-being of persons of all ages. GI motility is one of the most critical physiological functions of the human gut. Without coordinated motility, digestion and absorption of dietary nutrients could not take place. To accomplish its functions effectively, the gut needs to generate not just simple contractions but contractions that are coordinated to produce transit of luminal contents (peristalsis). Thus, coordinated gastric contractions are necessary for the emptying of the stomach. Abnormalities in motility may lead to a variety of serious disorders, such as gastroparesis, Ileus, obesity, diarrhea, pseudo-intestinal obstruction, irritable bowel syndrome, and among many others. A need continues to exist for additional feasible and suitable means to treat GI motility disorders.